1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is related to a typeball cleaner and more particularly to a typeball cleaner which has a plurality of brushes within a container filled with a cleaning solvent and a crank which has an engaging portion for engaging the engaging mechanism in the typeball so that the typeball can be inserted in the container and rotated by turning the crank such that its type face contacts the brushes whereby the typeball is cleaned.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Conventional techniques for cleaning typewriter typeballs involve the use of a ball of putty and/or a typewriter brush. The putty is manually applied to the type face of the ball and then is removed. Some of the ink and dirt which has accumulated on the ball adheres to the putty and thus is removed from the typeball. A typewriter bursh can then be used to remove additional dirt and ink. This technique is very time-consuming, tedious, extremely messy and very inefficient.
Prior art devices for cleaning spheroids, such as a golf ball, are also well known. However, since a golf ball is a solid sphere, the prior art devices include complicated mechanisms for rotating the golf ball within the cleaning container. Typical examples of prior art golf ball cleaners can be found in the following U.S. Patents: Pat. No. 3,006,009; Pat. No. 3,119,134; Pat. No. 3,210,789; Pat. No. 3,380,095; Pat. No. 3,462,230; Pat. No. 3,740,784.